The King died and the Queen died of grief
by Princess-Of-Dreams
Summary: Aragorn is dying. What will happen to Arwen?


The King died and the Queen died of Grief  
  
A/N: I don't really like Arwen, but this idea and title would not leave me alone. It's probably been done before and I don't even know why I wrote it. It's not my usual kind of writing at all. So I'm sorry if it's not very good, but I am actually writing this during my maths class, which I'll probably fail anyway. So anyway, please Read and Review, and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing LOTR except my sticker album and very soon a Legolas money box. LOTR belongs to Tolkien. I don't even own the title.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was raining in Gondor. Everyone in the city thought the weather was fitting. For their king, King Elessar, was dying, growing weaker by the day.  
  
In the Palace, Arwen sat by her husband, watching as he slept. He was wasting away. He ate little, moved or spoke even less and slept or most of the day and night. At first, Arwen had hoped he would recover. But there was no recovering from old age. Her father had warned her that the time would come when Aragorn would die, whether it be in battle or by a slower, natural death due to old age. Arwen had known that, but had married Aragorn all the same. With a smile, she remembered their wedding day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had been warm and sunny, the perfect day for a wedding. But it must have been one of the strangest ever witnessed. The guests had included hobbits, elves dwarves and men. Legolas had been Aragorn's best man, and was determined not to let Gimli forget it. At the reception, the hobbits had to be stopped from devouring every last crumb of food, while the elves and dwarves kept a respectable distance. Except for Legolas and Gimli, who were happy to mingle with both races. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Gimli. Arwen had sent for them, on behalf of her husband, certain that they would wish to be with their friend in his final hours. And her own. For Arwen was sure that if Aragorn died, she herself would not live for much longer. Elves could die of grief; she would suffer that fate. She would not fight it- she did not want to live without Aragorn.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas arrived the next day, and Gimli the day after. Both spent all their time with Aragorn, not leaving to eat unless Aragorn's attendants or Arwen herself reminded them, and sleeping only when they dozed off at Aragorn's bedside. Arwen often watched them. The three friends would talk, recounting past adventures and battles. Or rather, Legolas and Gimli talked, Aragorn would listen with a smile, commenting every now and then. Arwen knew that Legolas knew she was watching. He had heard her one afternoon, as she changed positions. Only an elf could've heard. But Legolas never mentioned it, and Arwen was grateful. She was also worried about Legolas. An elf, as she was, he was able to die of grief too. And she didn't think that Aragorn would wish for one of his best friends to die on his account. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, died two days later, in his sleep. Arwen, Legolas and Gimli were all sitting with him when he passed on. The funeral was a week later, and immediately after, Arwen disappeared into her room. She was not seen for many days, as she had locked the door and refused entry to everyone, even her attendants. Finally, almost a week after the funeral, Legolas, Gimli and one of Arwen's attendants forced the lock and entered the room. They found Arwen, elfin Queen of Gondor, lying motionless on the bed. Her eyes were closed and the three knew instinctively that they would never open again. Closer inspection confirmed it. Arwen had died of grief, two nights before. **************************************************  
  
From then on, the people of Gondor remembered King Elessar and Queen Arwen in story and song. As time went on, and the people who remembered the time o their death passed on, the stories became sketchier. But always, one line stayed true throughout time. The King died and the Queen died of Grief. 


End file.
